Speedybolt
Speedybolt is the last of the ancient race of Pegacorn and the adopted son of Princess Celestia. He has trained himself to be the strongest creature in Equestria and is one of the three guardians of Equestria. HISTORY OF THE PEGACORN "Our species were able to create everything you see around you now..." -Speedybolt to the Mane Six. The Pegacorn were the first species of Pony to exist alongside the Alicorn. They had no horns to create magic, but were able to create spells and even disable spells. Their wings were spiky, allowing them to fly faster than any other creature. The Alicorn created an alliance with the Pegacorn and they both worked to create Equestria. When the Alicorn and Pegacorn began to reproduce with each other, the species known as Pegasi, Unicorn and Earth Ponies were born. Unfortunately, the Pegacorn discovered a non-curable disease that seemed exclusive to their own species. Without a cure and fearing that the disease would spread to the other races, the Pegacorn separated themselves in a kingdom which they named Thundaru. The only Pegacorn who weren't affected were Magenta-Rose; a princess and Ace-Shield; the first captain of Princess Celestia's guard. The two fell in love, got married and had a child whom they named Speedybolt. By the time Speedybolt was four years of age, he and his parents were the only Pegacorn left. However, when Princess Luna became the infamous Nightmare-Moon, she killed his parents who used their power to protect Speedybolt. Upon discovering the death of his parents, Speedybolt was so overcome with rage that he absorbed the dark essences of Nightmare-Moon and became the first Dark-Pegacorn. After passing out from the power that he had absorbed, Princess Celestia's scientists took Speedybolt into their laboratory where they kept him safe from anymore harm. PROJECT SAVIOR "I refuse to rest until I am strong enough to defeat Nightmare-Moon!" -Speedybolt to Professor Alkaline. When Speedybolt awoke in the laboratory, he was introduced to Professor Alkaline who promised to take care of him. However, Speedybolt used his magic to enhance everything in the laboratory. He then set up a training facility which he named Project Savior. He explained to Alkaline that he wasn't going to rest until he was the strongest creature in Equestria. Using contraptions that would train his speed, strength, intelligence, magic and tactics, Speedybolt began to vigorously train himself without any sleep or rest. At the same time as Speedybolt became ten, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence began dating in high-school. Alkaline asked them if they wanted to come to his lab, to which they reluctantly agreed, but they were astounded when they first saw Speedybolt. The three became instant friends which gave Speedybolt time to relax. This had been Alkaline's plan as he couldn't stand to watch Speedybolt continuously exhaust himself. After four years, Shining Armor told Speedybolt that he was going to marry Cadence and he wanted to see him before his stag party and wedding. Speedybolt congratulated Shining Armor and promised that he would give himself breaks during his training. He was able to keep his promise, much to Alkaline's delight, until the day of the wedding. BROKEN PROMISES "They were my best friends...Why would they do this to me?" -Speedybolt's inner thoughts. On the day of Cadence and Armor's wedding, the castle was attacked by Queen Chrysalis and her army of Changelings. Speedybolt did his best to fight them whilst in the laboratory, but when Cadence and Armor used their powers to defeat Chrysalis and the Changelings, the blast affected Speedybolt. The effects were so devastating that Speedybolt almost died and collapsed into a coma. The scientists did their best to keep him alive, but they could not bring him out of his coma which forced them to leave him to rest. Whilst in his week-long coma, Speedybolt was haunted by the blast and was confused as to why Cadence and Armor would hurt him. He didn't know that it was unintentional, but from that day on, Speedybolt swore that he would not rest for a second until he became the strongest creature in Equestria. Once he awoke from his coma, Speedybolt activated Project Savior and started his training once again. Despite Alkaline's pleading to have a rest, Speedybolt was not able to stop his training. After two more years of training, Speedybolt was at the age of sixteen and incredibly powerful. After his final session of training, which pitted him up against a colossal army of robots programmed with the strength of every creature in Equestria, he was finally able to become the strongest creature in existence. A bright light then engulfed Speedybolt which had been part of a prophecy that depicted a Pegacorn becoming the strongest creature in existence. After the light disappeared, Speedybolt once again collapsed into another coma which lasted for another year. During this time, Twilight became an Alicorn and discovered her Castle and Cadance gave birth to Flurry-Heart. MEETING ROYALTY AND OLD FRIENDS "Your majesties, my name is Speedybolt. I will swear upon my life to protect Equestria with all of my strength if you allow me to become it's guardian..." -Speedybolt introducing himself to the princesses. Twilight and her friends had been invited to the laboratory by Celestia and Luna along with Cadence and Armor. Professor Alkaline greeted them all and took them on a tour through the lab where he explained the history of Speedybolt. After they arrived at Speedybolt's chambers, the Pegacorn put on a performance to show his extreme strength, magic skill and agility. After showing them his ability to destroy an entire army of robots, Speedybolt greeted Luna and Celestia and promised them that he would protect Equestria with his life. The princesses agreed and Speedybolt was introduced to Twilight and the others. Speedybolt took a liking to Rainbow Dash and showed them his training room, even challenging her to a race in which he won. After meeting Armor and Cadence once again, the two apologized for hurting him with their powers and the three finally reunited as good friends. Speedybolt was also introduced to Flurry-Heart, who he took an immediate liking to. However, Speedybolt had unfortunate news for Princess Luna. He explained to her that the soul of Nightmare-Moon was slowly beginning to rise from within her and would eventually break out. Luna agreed to let Speedybolt defeat her evil counterpart. Princess Celestia also explained to him that she was thinking of adopting a child and wanted to pick Speedybolt, but to her dismay, Speedybolt declined. Whilst the Mane Six were exploring the training chambers, Speedybolt told Shining Armor about his romantic feelings for Rainbow Dash. Armor promised to keep his secret, but both were unaware of Rainbow Dash telling Cadence that she had feelings for Speedybolt. After the Mane Six returned, Rarity noticed that Speedybolt hadn't groomed himself in years. With Cadence and Rainbow Dash, Rarity brushed Speedybolt's mane and tail, bathed him and cleaned his pelt. This was all secretly a plan to make Speedybolt more attractive to Rainbow Dash, which to their delight, worked. SECRETS UNSEALED "This is my secret armory! Each set of armor has been designed for specific capabilities such as offense or defense! This is my pride and joy!" ''-''Speedybolt showing his armory to the Mane Six. After his grooming session, Speedybolt showed the Mane Six his secret armory which he had secretly constructed during his training. Because of his incredible magic skills, Speedybolt was able to construct it and build the armor whilst he continued training. When Twilight asked him how it was possible, Speedybolt explained that the Pegacorn were able to concentrate their magic on more than one thing at a time. He also mentioned that he was an experienced guitarist which perked up the interest of Rainbow Dash which made her ask him to play her a song. Speedybolt programmed a trio of robots to play drums, bass, synth and vocals whilst he played his electric guitar. He then proceeded to play a song for the Mane Six. The Mane Six were very impressed with his skills and thoroughly enjoyed his performance. Afterwards, Speedybolt left the group to be on his own whilst the others continued to explore the laboratory. However, Speedybolt was followed by Princess Celestia who gave him a strange letter. The letter was from Ace-Shield and Magenta-Rose. The letter was sent to Celestia and told her that if they died, Speedybolt would be her's to care for. Speedybolt was almost moved to tears by the words on the letter and agreed to become Celestia's adopted son, but on one condition: he would be her son after he defeated Nightmare-Moon. Whilst all of this was going on, Rainbow Dash and the other ponies had ideas for Speedybolt... A LONELY FUTURE "It's too dangerous for me to be around other ponies. If I'm going to guard Equestria, I must be at a safe distance from any other pony. Evil will follow me, no matter where I go..." -Speedybolt to Celestia. Rainbow Dash asked Speedybolt if he wanted to live with her in Cloudsdale, but to her dismay and surprise, he said he couldn't be near civilization. He explained that his dark essence constantly attracts evil beings and if they find him, they could cause serious damage to other ponies around him. Worried that she wouldn't be able to be a mother, Celestia promised that she would make sure that her royal guard would protect him, but Speedybolt still had his doubts. As the evening grew closer, Speedybolt cooked a large meal for the Mane Six, Cadence and Armor, Celestia and Luna. He didn't eat any of the food he had made, despite the fact that he was currently starving. Afterwards, the Mane Six decided to sleep in the laboratory with Speedybolt. Whilst the others were sleeping, Armor took Speedybolt aside and asked him why he rejected living with Rainbow Dash. A saddened Speedybolt explained that he knew that Rainbow Dash had a crush on one of the Wonderbolts, Soarin. Comforting his friend, Armor told him not to give up and the two went to sleep. The next morning, Princess Luna fell mysteriously ill and it was soon discovered that Nightmare-Moon was returning from within her. Before Speedybolt was able to stop it, Nightmare-Moon escaped and began to wreak havoc across Canterlot. Whilst the others were fighting, Speedybolt collected a set of Armor that belonged to his father and left the laboratory for the first time in his life. VENGEANCE COMES SWIFT "THIS IS NOT JUST FOR MY MOTHER AND FATHER, BUT FOR EVERY PONY YOU HAVE EVER HURT!" -Speedybolt to Nightmare-Moon. Being much stronger that Nightmare-Moon, Speedybolt was able to take advantage of the fight. No matter how Nightmare-Moon attacked, Speedybolt had the knowledge and strength to block and counter her attacks. After finally bringing her down, Speedybolt harnessed the power of thunder and summoned the legendary Equestrian-Thunderbolt; the source of light on Equestria. Using it's power, Speedybolt defeated her and finally vanquished Nightmare-Moon. After the fight finished, Speedybolt finally returned to his original form. Confessing his love to Rainbow Dash, Speedybolt was relieved when she accepted his love and became his Marefriend. Celestia then adopted him as her child and knighted him as a Prince of Equestria. Joining the royal family, Speedybolt gave a speech to Equestria and thanked the ponies who helped him to get where he was. But Speedybolt wasn't finished. Returning to Professor Alkaline, Speedybolt thanked him for taking care of him and offered him the opportunity to own his very own laboratory and teach his own school of scientists. Accepting his offer, Professor Alkaline opened The Alkaline Institute of Young Scientists and began to teach new generations of scientists. Finally, Speedybolt was able to live with his new Mother and live his life properly. BECOMING A GUARDIAN "Protecting the entirety of Equestria and working alongside new heroes? Let's do it!" -Speedybolt to Master Pondem. A week after moving into Celestia's castle, Speedybolt was visited by her brother; Master Pondem. He informed Speedybolt of a prestigious combat academy that was reserved for powerful ponies such as himself who desired to protect Equestria. Happily accepting his Uncle's invitation, Speedybolt was taken to the Glory-Battlefield, the home of Master Pondem. There, he met Ferno Bass and Aqauro Smith, masters of Pyrokinesis and Hydrokinesis. Happy to meet his fellow students, Speedybolt was inducted into the academy. APPEARANCE "I'm not really the kind of Pony to care about how he looks..." -Speedybolt to Rarity before his grooming. Speedybolt's pelt is a light-Grey, his Mane and Tail are Black and his eyes are dark-Green. His Mane is spiked upwards and his Mane is sharp and angled slightly downwards. His wings are long and have a large amount of sharp feathers. When in his Dark Pegacorn form, Speedybolt's pelt changes to a dark-Grey, his Mane and Tail turn White and his eyes become Black. His Mane and Tail become more shaggy and unkempt and his wings take on sharper form. PERSONALITY "Trust me, I am anything but a one-trick Pony!" -Speedybolt to Rainbow Dash before their race. W.I.P. Category:Non-pony characters Category:Male Category:Orphaned charactersW,I.P